scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies x Larva
Teletubbies x Larva are the British and Korean TV Shows by BBC and TUBAn Entertainment on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel. This is the one of the show Teletubbies 1997 series, because Larva TV Event instead of children. This is the UK and US clips (but with the TTS narrations redub), there are the 26 episodes in 10 seasons with 10-30 minutes. They are the Intro, Segments (In Tough Guy episode, including the Teletubbies and Pumpkin segment, exclusively to the Magic Pumpkin and Other Stories but with the TTS narrations redub), TV Events (Children replaced with Larva Animation but with played once), Magical Events (including the Lion and Bear, Season 1 to 6 in original sketch and Season 8 and 9 in edited sketch), Dances (including the extended version of the Twisty Dance and the Calypso Dance, exclusively to the US), and Tubby Bye Bye (with the xylophone, bassoon and piano tune from Teletubbies Videos, Sunday Special, and Teletubbies 10th Anniversary US DVD episode, except the snow episodes are Box, Ice (V2), Snowball Fight (V2), Bobsleigh, and Christmas (V2)). The first picked Teletubbies x Larva up on March 4, 2012 with the first episode airing on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel being Larva Season 1 called "Ice Cream". However, when Teletubbies aired in the Larva Animation, there were three different plots are the UK, US on PBS and Larva airings. The Larva Island were never in any of the episodes due to the new season being talking for audiences. The first video that ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel released was Here come the Teletubbies. However, on February 19, 2017 with the last episode to air on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel was a Larva in New York called "Goodbye New York (Pt.2)". Teletubbies x Larva on ScratchPad TV Worldwide Channel in both 10 Countries: USA, Canada, UK, Australia, South Africa, India, Philippines, Singapore, Indonesia, and Malaysia every Sunday at 7:00 a.m. since March 4, 2012 until February 19, 2017. Characters Teletubbies Main characters * Tinky Winky (played by Dave Thompson and Simon Shelton) is the first Teletubby, as well as the largest and oldest of the group. He is covered in purple terrycloth and has a triangular antenna on his head. He almost always carries a red bag. * Dipsy (played by John Simmit) is the second Teletubby. He is green and named after his antenna, which resembles a dipstick. Dipsy is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will occasionally refuse to go along with the others' group opinion. His face is notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he is black. * Laa-Laa (played by Nikky Smedley) is the third Teletubby. She is yellow and has a curly antenna. Laa-Laa is very sweet, likes to sing and dance, and is often shown looking out for the other Teletubbies. Her favourite toy is an orange rubber ball. * Po (played by Pui Fan Lee) is the fourth Teletubby, as well as the shortest and youngest. She is red and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Po normally speaks in a soft voice and has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese. Supporting characters * The Noo-noo (operated by Mark Dean) * The Voice Trumpets (example GoAnimate voiced by Bridget, Catherine, Charlie (Young Guy), Conrad (Professor), Emma, Ivy, Joey, Kate, and Salli) are several devices resembling periscopes that rise from the ground and interact with the Teletubbies, often engaging in games with them and serving as supervisors. They are the only residents of Teletubbyland who speak in complete sentences. * The Sun Baby (played by Jess Smith) appears at the beginning and end of each episode. She acts as a wake-up call for the Teletubbies. * Numerous rabbits are found throughout Teletubbyland, and are depicted by several Flemish Giant rabbits. The Teletubbies enjoy watching them hop and play. The rabbits are the only type of Earth animal found in the land, and take residence in rabbit holes and bushes. Larva (TV event) Main characters * Yellow – is a dimwitted and happy-go-lucky yellow-colored caterpillar with an antenna. Yellow is often abused by Red, but that never endangers their friendship. Although usually he obeys Red, he loses his mind in front of food. Yellow is bad with Red because he take all things that are for Red and Red always fights him. He changes color from yellow to brown and he grows green shades around his mouth when feeling extreme emotions. * Red – a mostly hot-tempered and greedy red-colored caterpillar. Arrogant and often seen abusing Yellow, Red usually ends up hurting himself instead. He usually shouts like Bruce Lee when afraid or angered. Recurring characters * Violet – an oversized ghost slug. He is sometimes shown with his lower half buried in the ground. When he is threatened, he exposes his whole body and roars, showing his sharp teeth. * Brown – a dung beetle that gathers poop. To him, poop is either his food or his treasure. He hates it when other insects touch his prized poop. He has a long strand of hair on his right cheek. * Black – a horned Atlas beetle that has great strength and is usually punching a cocoon (which he uses as punching bag). He's aggressive and will beat up whoever he thinks is messing with him. * Rainbow – a snail with a red and green shell. When in his shell, he moves slowly, but under that he has a muscular human-like body and can function like humans do. * Pink – a pink larva with two antennae. She is the only recurring female character. She loves Yellow but Red loves her. She hides a great strength behind her cute, beautiful face. Minor characters * Blue – housefly that has numerous smells. Nobody can get close because of his repugnant smell. He often feels gloomy and lonely because nobody can approach him. * Navy – in this deep-sea fish appears when the sewerage is sunk. He appeared as a goldfish. When Red and Yellow threw him into a sardine can full of warm water, he changed into a deep-sea fish which is often seen whenever the sewer floods. He has a good enough appetite to eat up caterpillars and other insects. * Insectivorous Plant – A carnivorous plant which eats up anything on the ground. In generation 1, he is an enemy to all insects because he tries to swallow the other insects when he encounters them. But he is weaker than Violet. He appears to have a menacing set of teeth. * Frog – a frog which often appears in the sewer, is sensitive and tries to monopolise all power by eating insects and larvae. He is several times bigger than other normal frogs. He escaped from sewer and went into the house where Red and Yellow lived in a generation 2 episode. In generation 3 he lives in the sewers again. * Bee – a honey bee which collects honey. She stings when someone touches her honey that she collected or makes her angry. *'Maroon' – dachshund who wears a blue and yellow sweater, appearing in generation 2. He attacks when he sees moving things. He buries his valued bones in the ground and is quite temperamental In "Whistle Fart" he turns into a werewolf when he hears certain whistling. * Prussian – a blue parrot which appears in generation 2. She observes other friends and gives a sardonic laugh before attacking. She is also a predator to the caterpillars. "Nanta" revealed that she used to live in the Amazon rainforest as a hatchling. * Prism – a chameleon which appears intermittently in various areas of generation 2, such as the living room, bathroom, rooftop, and even bedroom; he suddenly appears and attacks Red and Yellow without reason. * Ephemera and her Sisters – A mayfly who appears in the titular episode. Red has a crush on her, but she dies quickly due to the lifespan of an average mayfly. * Bomber bug – A bombardier beetle which bombed Yellow, Red and Brown in episode "Bomb Bug" in Generation 2. He has ability to bomb a place with acid which comes out from his bottom. He usually does that when he's angry or sad. * Grey – a rat that appears in generation 3. He is an enemy to all caterpillars in this season. * Ivory – a stick insect that is weak and clumsy. * Cocoa - a house cricket that Ivory has a crush on. * 'Mite ' - a baby mite who Yellow initially adopts, but turns out to parasitically prey on Yellow and the others. Other pages * List of Teletubbies x Larva episodes and videos * Magical Events * Teletubbies x Larva/All of the Dances * Teletubbies x Larva Intro * Teletubbies x Larva/Text-to-Speech Redub * Teletubbies x Larva/TV Event (with Larva Animation instead of Children) * Tubby Bye-Bye Trivia * This is the new season called "Larva Island". However, there is no new episodes, because the never appeared in the season or episode was banned. * There are the TV Event is chosen in all episodes order: Po in 4th time, Tinky Winky in 1st of 4th time, Dipsy in 2nd of 4th time, and Laa-Laa in 3rd of 4th time. Credit YouTube users * Brendan Barney (1 video of custom special - 2017) * Chandytubbies (all videos of custom specials in 2018 and custom episodes in 2019) * DEVON324/Puggy423 3rd Channel (1 video of custom episode and 10 videos of custom specials - 2019) * Gregory DiBruno (The Family Guy of the Magic House magical event only) * Liam Fitzgerald (1 video of custom special - 2016) * Multifunfunman (all videos of custom episodes and specials - 2019) * Mustafa Jabbir (all videos of custom episodes and specials - 2016-present) * NostalgiaDude1998 (11 videos of custom specials - 2015) * pgj1997 (3 videos of custom specials - 2017-2018) * Rohan Hordern (6 videos of custom episodes - 2018-2019) * The Hazah Master (remade narrations only - 2017) * TheWiseTenderEngine2001 (1 video of custom special - 2016) * TimeForTeletubbies (all videos of custom episodes and specials - 2018)